


Blindspot

by mizrosecat



Series: stravverse [6]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: They’ve been with so many different people, but keep coming back to each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: stravverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802713
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Blindspot

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first try at taemin/kai, and it's a part of a bigger series, but you don't have to read the rest to enjoy it.
> 
> thanks jalpari for editing this!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and the idols presented here are so in a fictional way.

Taemin is looking at the city outside his apartment window. He has stopped there for a while, not really thinking anything, just observing the flickering lights, taking in the distant noises. It is late at night but Seoul never sleeps. He can’t sleep either, so he gets up to make some tea and see if that will kick the insomnia. 

The boiling water brings him out of his reverie. He goes back to the kitchen and pours water in his mug.

His phone buzzes.

Taemin picks it up from the counter and opens to find a message from Jongin.

> _Jongin: You up?_

Taemin smiles. Can’t really help it. How many times has Jongin texted those exact same words?

> _Taemin: How did you know?_
> 
> _Jongin: I know you._

Taemin wants to laugh. He sips at his tea while Jongin types some more.

> _Jongin: Can I come over?_

He knew that was coming. Jongin is probably at his apartment, feeling lonely, his bandmates asleep, with no one to talk to. Taemin sighs, looking at his phone for a second, thinking things over.

> _Taemin: I’ll be waiting._

Taemin sets his phone and mug aside, going to the bedroom. He slips out of his pajamas and into some comfortable jeans and sweater. He plays around with his hair, which is still a bit wet from the shower. Then he goes back to the kitchen and lights up a candle. 

The doorbell rings. Taemin is surprised by that. He opens the door to find Jongin wearing his familiar smile with a bottle of wine in his hand.

“That was quick” says Taemin, letting him in.

“I was nearby.”

“Oh, really?”

Jongin extends the wine to him.

“A gift.”

Taemin smiles and takes the bottle.

“Thanks.”

Taemin goes to the kitchen and opens the wine while Jongin takes off his coat and drops it over at the piano bench. Taemin puts two glasses over the counter and pours the wine, pushing one towards Jongin when he is done.

“Let’s toast” Jongin says.

Taemin wants to roll his eyes. He starts to think that Jongin has already been drinking. Probably. But he indulges his friend and raises his cup anyway.

“To our successful tour” says Jongin. They clink glasses.

“It was, wasn’t it” Taemin takes two generous gulps of the wine and pours himself a little more. 

“Come sit with me, Taeminie” says Jongin from the couch, getting comfortable already. 

Taemin goes to sit by him, on the edge of the sofa, leaving the wine bottle on the coffee table. The living area is dimly lit, and the city glow is pouring in from the windows.

“Give me that blanket” asks Taemin. “It’s cold.”

Jongin grabs it and moves closer to Taemin, pulling his feet over his lap, then covering him. Taemin narrows his eyes at this, but keeps his lips pulled up in a smirk. Jongin just smiles back at him.

“You said it was cold. I’ll keep you warm.”

“Sure. Like you kept me warm in London.”

“You liked it” Jongin looks smug.

“I’m not saying I didn’t” Taemin sips from his glass, trying not to laugh. 

_You’re gonna be the death of me_ , Taemin thinks, but doesn’t dare say it out loud.

Jongin’s free hand wanders under the comforter and starts massaging Taemin’s foot. He is looking at him with those eyes that made Taemin notice him in the first place, when they met for the first time. 

“So where were you?” Taemin asks, breaking out of his spell.

“Out.”

So vague.

“During a pandemic, you were just… out?”

“Yes.”

Taemin examines him. Jongin takes a couple gulps from his wine. 

“I thought you were alone” says Taemin.

“What makes you think I wasn’t?”

Taemin laughs a bit.

“Come on, Jongin.”

“Okay, fine. I was out with some friends.”

“Why did you leave then?”

Jongin shrugs. 

“Felt…”

“Lonely?” Taemin completes.

Jongin looks at him. He squeezes Taemin's foot.

“Yes.”

He has puppy eyes now.

“You can always visit me” assures Taemin, finishing his glass and extending to Jongin. “Fill me up.”

Jongin laughs at this, but does as he’s told. 

“And what were you up to?” he asks.

“Just couldn’t sleep” Taemin says.

“That’s all?”

Taemin shrugs, drinking up, letting the red warmth fill him up. 

“You know it happens sometimes” he says. “I spent so many years bunking with my bandmates, even sharing beds. Every now and then it feels weirdly empty here.”

“You can call me and I’ll come sleep with you” says Jongin.

Taemin looks at him and rolls his eyes.

“I’m serious!” says Jongin.

“Why do I think you came here just to fuck?” Taemin laughs, kicking the covers and getting up. He refills his glass.

Jongin gets up as well.

“Of course I didn’t, why would you say that?”

Taemin just stares at Jongin, arching an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t. I will not.” says Jongin.

Taemin bursts out laughing.

“Jongin, what’s wrong with you?” he asks, sitting down again, covering himself. “We can have sex if you want, it’s not a big deal.”

Jongin stands around nervously. Taemin pats the space next to him.

“Come here. Tell me what’s wrong with you.”

Jongin sits down by Taemin.

“Nothing is wrong, just… I was thinking.”

“That never ends well” Taemin says.

“No, hear me out” Jongin pleads. He clears his throat. “I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

“Oh” Taemin goes.

“Wait, that came out wrong” Jongin rubs his temple. “I don’t wanna keep doing what we’ve been doing all these years.”

Taemin pauses.

“That sounds exactly the same, Jongin.”

“No, you don’t get it-”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to dance around it” Taemin finishes his glass and puts it on the coffee table. “You wanna move on.”

“No, Taemin-”

“We knew this day would come eventually. It really was inevitable and unsustainable-”

“Lee Taemin, shut up.”

He is taken aback by the sound of his full name. Jongin sets his glass down and turns to face him, takes his hand. 

“Taemin, I-” Jongin starts. “I wanna date you.”

Silence. Jongin looks so vulnerable, so sweet. But all Taemin wants to do is laugh, so he presses his lips together very hard. Jongin sees this.

“Fuck you” he goes and pours himself more wine.

Taemin bursts out laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh God” Taemin buries his face in his hand while Jongin groans dejected. 

Jongin starts gulping his wine.

“Wait, hold on, hold on” Taemin manages to say. “What are you trying to say? Date me?”

Jongin turns to face Taemin again, grabs his hands. He looks him right in the eyes.

“Taemin, I’m saying that I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time.”

This finally makes Taemin stop smiling.

“And I’m done waiting. I want some time with you, even if it’s not much, even if it doesn’t last, because whenever I date someone it never lasts, but-” Jongin kneels in front of Taemin, getting off the couch. “I need to have this with you. I want you all to myself.”

Taemin is looking from one of Jongin’s eye to the other, searching for something that is already there plain to see. Jongin likes him.

Jongin likes him. And wants to date him.

“Say something, please” asks Jongin.

But instead of talking, Taemin pushes forward and kisses Jongin, holding his face between his hands. Jongin touches Taemin’s waist tentatively, like he doesn’t believe what’s happening. Taemin pulls back a bit, they stare at each other.

“Is this a yes?” Jongin asks.

“Yes” Taemin smiles.

And they are kissing again, this time deeper, mouths opening, tongues brushing. Taemin picks Jongin by his collar and gets up, bringing him up with him. Jongin slides his arms around his waist, so tight it hurts. Jongin slows down the kiss, the way he likes it, savoring Taemin’s lips, biting into them, making goosebumps ride their way up and down Taemin’s body. Jongin nibbles his jawline, his neck, his earlobe, stops there.

“I know I said I didn’t come here to fuck, but…” Jongin jokes.

“Shut up and kiss me, Jongin” whispers Taemin and he can’t hide the smile in his voice. Because he is fucking happy.

Jongin picks Taemin up in his arms instead, making him burst out laughing, and bridal carries him towards the bedroom. 

“You are so cheesy” says Taemin when he is put down beside the bed.

“I have a right to be cheesy now” smiles Jongin. “With my boyfriend.”

Taemin eyes sparkle at this. Jongin grabs him by the neck and they stare at each other, taking in every feature, those familiar features they’ve known for so long, that are now under a new light. 

“Then kiss me” says Taemin, finally.

Jongin gets closer and closer, looking him in the eyes, until their noses are touching. Taemin sighs, needs Jongin’s touch so bad, but he’s teasing him. Jongin brushes his lips against Taemin’s, then envelops them lightly. Their mouths move slowly, carefully. Jongin’s other hand hugs Taemin by the waist, pulling him close. Taemin lets out a small moan, surrendering to Jongin’s embrace, blending into his body. 

Taemin is already feeling like he can’t stand up on his own when he feels Jongin’s tongue finally brushing against his, sending shivers up and down his spine, making him lightheaded. The languid kisses start picking up speed, becoming breathy and heated. Jongin ruts against him and Taemin can feel his hard-on already. He feels his own cock throb as Jongin runs his hand under his sweater, fingertips marking his skin. It’s slow, but firm and consuming, like Jongin is savoring him.

Jongin starts kissing down his neck and Taemin is panting, Jongin hips are rolling against him, the rub on his erection making him lose all control. It’s teasing, it’s not enough, he needs more. So Taemin grabs the hem of Jongin’s clothes and pulls up, doing the same thing for himself. Jongin is kissing him again, while Taemin starts unbuttoning their pants. He shoves and kicks his down, standing only in his underwear, and Jongin copies him. Their almost naked bodies are pressed together again, so close now, so heated from desire, that Taemin can’t help a gasp from his lips. Jongin slides his hands down to Taemin’s ass, grabbing hard.

“Lay down” asks Jongin with a hoarse voice.

Taemin obeys, lying right in the middle. Jongin goes to the bedside table and gets a condom and lube. He gets on the bed and leaves the things close by. Jongin lays on top of Taemin, deposits a kiss on his lips. Taemin runs his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair, enjoying every second of it. Jongin starts mouthing down Taemin’s body, feather like kisses and licks, enough to make Taemin’ breath hitch. Then Jongin sits back on his haunches and takes Taemin’s underwear off, then his own. While Jongin coats his fingers with lube, Taemin just watches him, his defined figure, his focused expression, his cock hard and wet. He could get off just by looking at Jongin.

Jongin takes one of Taemin’s legs and inches it open, looks at him with a question in his eyes. After so many years, they don’t need words sometimes. Taemin spreads his legs for him a little more. 

The first touch makes Taemin’s body tremble involuntarily. Jongin massages him slowly, never taking his eyes off Taemin’s face, watching his expressions closely. It used to make Taemin shy in the early days of their casual hook ups, not anymore. Taemin feels Jongin’s finger sinking into him, giving him that pleasurable familiar burn. He bites his lower lip, hums, and Jongin smiles.

With his free hand, Jongin is running his fingertips on Taemin’s body, his legs, his belly, his ribs, his niples, his chest. Jongin keeps opening Taemin slowly, putting his second finger in when he’s ready. They know each other’s bodies so well by now, like the palm of their hands. So when Jongin curves his finger, just shy of Taemin’s prostate, Taemin knows he is being teased. He moans anyway, because it feels so good.

Taemin throws his head back, closing his eyes, letting the heat and pleasure transport him to another dimension, letting Jongin take full control. 

After teasing him long enough, Jongin takes his fingers out slowly and rolls on a condom. Taemin is already breathless. Jongin is sitting on his heels when he picks Taemin by the hips and pulls him to his lap. Taemin feels almost dizzy, holds Jongin by the shoulders. A slow kiss and a brush of their tongues makes another fire spread over Taemin’s skin, so he latches onto him, doesn’t want to let go. Jongin adjusts them and holds the base of his cock, making it easier for Taemin to slide himself into it. Doing so makes Taemin close his eyes hard, pain and pleasure mixing up. Jongin deposits calming kisses on his cheeks. 

Soon Taemin has taken all of Jongin and he lets out a sigh. Jongin is holding Taemin’s weight like it’s nothing, looking at him and kissing him with devotion. Taemin starts moving with his help, their foreheads touching, their breaths mingling. It’s not difficult for Taemin to forget the burn from the stretch in that position, one of his favorites, that hits all the right places for him. He loves being flushed against Jongin, the increased heat of their bodies together, he loves the occasional pecks, loves when Jongin is panting against his skin.

They pick up speed and Taemin throws his head back, moans growing in volume, Jongin’s name slipping from his lips. He can feel his pleasure building slowly but surely, Jongin’s cock rubbing close enough to his spot, but not close enough, keeping him on the edge, driving him mad, making tears start rolling from his eyes. 

“Jongin” Taemin cries out desperately and Jongin knows what he needs.

Jongin lays him down and starts fucking him hard, lifting his hips off the bed. Taemin locks his legs around Jongin’s waist, hands gripping his hair. His moans are loud as Jongin rams right into his prostate.

“Taemin” says Jongin, looking him right in the eye. “I love you.”

That’s what tips Taemin over the edge, and then he is crying out, moaning, almost screaming through his orgasm, while pleasure washes all over his body and mind and even his soul, and he knows Jongin is coming with him, cock throbbing inside him. Taemin is trembling, and so is Jongin, as they come down from their highs together, Jongin’s weight falling on top of him.

Taemin is trying to catch his breath, eyes closed, feeling completely blissed out. Jongin’s head resting on top of his chest and he starts caressing his hair lightly. After a couple minutes, Jongin moves up to kiss Taemin, a small peck, then they both beam at each other. Jongin pulls out carefully, knots and tosses the condom away, lays beside Taemin, who snuggles against him.

Jongin wraps his arms around Taemin and pulls him even closer, kisses the top of his head. Taemin props up on Jongin’s chest to look at him. So many things pass through his mind, memories, faces, years. There had been others, but no one was Jongin. No one ever came close.

“You don’t have to say it back, you know” says Jongin.

Taemin wants to laugh. They know each other so well and sometimes Jongin still has that blindspot towards him. How could he not know Taemin already loved him?

So he smiles and deposits a kiss on Jongin’s lips.

“I love you like crazy” he says.

Hearing this makes Jongin squeeze him even tighter. Taemin closes his eyes, lost in his embrace, happier than he’s been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!  
> tell me what you think! ♥
> 
> edit: if you are curious about their relationship, there's a new fic i'm writing that tells their story (of emerald hearts and obsidian rooms) and will feature this oneshot as a chapter from jongin's perspective.


End file.
